Tell me your problem
by A Maxi
Summary: "Huh, si Erza itu selalu sendiri ya..." Seru Cana pada Gray sambil memandang anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Erza. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu enggak menegurnya?" seru Gray dengan tampang malas. 2nd fic in fairy tail fandom, please RnR.


**Title**: Tell me your problem.

**Summary**: "Huh, si Erza itu selalu sendiri ya..." Seru Cana pada Gray sambil memandang anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Erza. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu enggak menegurnya?" seru Gray dengan tampang malas. 2nd fic in fairy tail fandom, please RnR.

**Rated**: T

**Warning****: **Maybe OOC, agak fanon.

**Genre****: **Friendship. (Walau agak mengarah ke Romance, tapi kurang pas aja buat anak umur 11-13.)

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima.**

**Pembuka dari A ****Maxi a.k.a penulis**: Fic ini berdasarkan Flashback di volume 11, Jadi, kurang lebih Umur Erza dan Gray kurang lebih 11-13 tahun (6-5 tahun yang lalu.) Saya kembangkan biar lebih panjang dan ada adegan tambahan. CnC sangat diterima.

* * *

><p>Siang yang tenang, di Fairy Tail...<p>

"AKH, AYO KITA LAKUKAN SEKALI LAGI! KENAPA HARI INI NASIBKU BISA BAIK SIH!" seru bocah laki-laki berambut hitam yang bernama Gray Fullbuster melihat hasil ramalan dari teman akrabnya, bocah perempuan bernama Cana.

"Sudah kubilang, kita lakukan hasilnya akan sama,lagipula, kalau nasibmu baik, kau harusnya senang kan?" balas Cana membuang napas serta merapikan kartu tarotnya.

"Apa benar baik, pagi ini aku kecemplung ke dalam lobang dan dompetku hilang, apa itu yang disebut baik? Pasti ada yang salah dengan ramalan..."

"Berisik !" sela seseorang.

Seisi Guild memandang orang itu. Seorang bocah perempuan berambut merah dengan mata kanan yang ditutup, seperti telah terluka parah dan hanya memakai daster dari kain lusuh serta di bdannya terlihat banyak bekas luka seperti bekas dicambuk. Penampilannya seperti seorang budak yang kabur.

Seluruh Guild pun langsung ramai membicarakan orang itu.

"Disini ya, tempat kakek Loaf dulu.." serunya.

"Siapa dia?" "Hm, penampilannya parah." "Anak itu siapa?" Seisi Guild mulai Ricuh.

"Huh.." Gray hanya bertopang dagu dengan tampang kesal melihat anak perempuan itu.

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian...<p>

* * *

><p>Fairy tail dilanda pesta besar atas keberhasilan suatu misi besar. Gray hanya duduk sambil minum bir bersama Cana, seperti biasa.<p>

"Huh, si Erza itu selalu sendiri ya..." Seru Cana pada Gray sambil memandang anak perempuan yang ternyata bernama Erza.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kamu enggak menegurnya?" seru Gray dengan tampang malas.

Cana memandang Gray. "Aku sudah beberapa kali melakukannya kok, seperti, 'Halo, siapa namamu?' atau 'Kamu berasal dari mana?' tapi dia diam saja.." serunya membuang napas.

"Yah, padahal anak baru, tapi tak mau menyapa aku si tuan Gray ini..." seru Gray sombong sambil mengepalkan tangan.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi sombong begitu..." Cana membuang napas.

Gray mendatangi Erza.

"Hei, kau.."Gray mencoba menegur Erza.

Erza diam tak bergeming menatap secangkir bir didepannya. Gray semakin kesal dengan perlakuan Erza.

"HEI, KAU DENGAR AKU TIDAK, DASAR CEWEK BAJU BESI!" SERU Gray serta menendang kursi Erza sampai ia jatuh dan meja serta kursinya berantakan.

"..." Erza memandang Gray kesal. "Mau apa kau?"

"Disini Guild penyihir tahu, kau tak usah pakai baju zirah segala." Seru Gray dengan sombongnya sambil bertolak pinggang.

Erza bangun dari lantai. "Kau yang ngomong begitu lebih baik pakai sesuatu sana... Memangnya disini Guild tempat mesum ya?" sindir Erza pada Gray yang Cuma memakai celana renang.

Seluruh Guild hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ejekan Erza. Gray menggeram marah "Kau..." serunya.

"Tak usah pedulikan aku.." ujar Erza sambil berlalu.

* * *

><p>Sore harinya...<p>

* * *

><p>Erza beranjak kembali ke rumah mungilnya yang berjarak dekat dengan Guild.<p>

"Kalau mau bicara sesuatu keluar saja, gak usah mengendap-endap segala..." seru Erza menyadari ada orang yang mengikutinya.

Tiba-tiba dua buah pisau kecil yang terbentuk dari es menyerangnya. Erza dengan gesit menangkisnya dengan tiba-tiba mengeluarkan pedang.

Gray berdiri didepannya dengan muka marah. "Ayo, kutantang kau berduel denganku! Ice make "Lance" !" serang Gray.

Erza memunculkan pedang. "aku tak punya waktu melayanimu..." Erza mengalahkan jurus Gray dengan satu serangan. "Sampai jumpa.." katanya ketus serta meninggalkan Gray yang hanya bisa terduduk di tanah.

"Cuih..." Gray bersungut-sungut di tanah.

* * *

><p>beberapa hari kemudian...<p>

* * *

><p>Untuk kesekian kalinya, Gray mengajak Erza duel dan hasilnya selalu sama. Sekarang, muka Gray memar-memar serta hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.<p>

"Kau kalah sama Erza lagi ya Gray, hehe..." seru Macao.

"Dasar keras kepala, apa kau cinta padanya?" ejek Wakaba.

"Berisik !" seru Gray marah.

"Tapi, Ersa bisa mengalahkan Gray berkali-kali, hebat juga ya..." sindir Wakaba.

"Haha, masa depan Fairy Tail ada di tangan nona Erza ya..." ujar Macao.

'DUAGK' Gray memukul meja tempat dia duduk.

"AKU TAK MENGANGGAP DIA SEBAGAI TEMANKU !"

* * *

><p>Senja di sore harinya...<p>

* * *

><p>Gray melihat Erza sedang duduk menatap senja di pinggir sungai.<p>

"HAH, ku temukan kau, Erza !"

Gray berlari mendatangi Erza. "Kali ini kau akan ku kalah..."

Erza menengok ke arah Gray. Ekspresi yang tak bisa disangka oleh Gray. Erza menangis.

"Ka.. kau.." Erza mengusap air matanya. "Dasar keras kepala, ayo lawan aku !" seru Erza mencoba untuk tegar.

"..." Gray hanya diam terpaku.

"Kenapa, sudah mengaku kalah?" ujar Erza.

"Enggak... uh... mm.." Gray terlihat bingung mau bilang apa. "Ka.. kau kenapa selalu sendirian sih?"

Erza tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku senang sendirian. Kalau bersama orang lain, aku malah jadi gak tenang..." balasnya.

"ka.." Gray mencoba mengeluarkan semua unek-uneknya.

"Kalau begitu, Kenapa kau menangis sendirian?" serunya.

Erza terlihat bingung. Ia berpikir bagaimana cara lepas dari pertanyaan ini. "Di.. didepanku banyak temanku yang mati.. lalu aku tak bisa melindungi teman-temanku... dan terakhir..."

"...Aku tak menangis..." Erza beranjak meninggalkan Gray.

"Tunggu." Gray memegang pundak Erza. "Kau bohong padaku. Kau selalu menangis. Kau menyendiri dan terus menangis, aku tahu itu."

"kau.. "Erza berbalik.

"Aku juga mempunyai masa lalu yang kurang baik." Gray mengulurkan tangan. "kalau mau curhat atau melepas kekesalanmu, aku bersedia membantumu." Seru Gray. "ayolah.." Gray tersenyum.

"Gray.." Erza menerima jabatan tangan Gray. "Terima kasih..." serunya sambil menangis.

"sama-sama..." Ujar Gray tersenyum.

-FIN-

**A maxi**: Ok, my second GrayZa fic. Sumpeh, begitu baca volume 10-11, langsung kepincut bikin fic ini. Apa lagi banyak Hints Gray x Erza, terutama pas Gray bilang ke Juvia sambil marah "Dia tidak dikalahkan, jangan bicara seakan kau kenal Erza !" itu dalem banget. Oh, iya, Huehuehue, ok, CnC dan RnR sangat diterima.


End file.
